Miguel Ramos
Miguel Ramos is a main character appearing in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Grimmslaught Police Department's Technical Expert. Profile Hailing from Cusco, Peru, Miguel is the 25-year-old technical expert of the Grimmslaught Police Department who worked as a hacktivist for the notorious hacking group "Synonymous" prior to his tenure in the department. He has short black hair tucked in a brown wool beanie and brown eyes. He wears a white shirt with the number 7 on it with a striped blue waistcoat. Additionally, he wears a camera around his neck. It is known that Miguel's favorite animal is a vicugna and his favorite food is ceviche. He is also known to be fearful, nervous, and shy. Biography Background Miguel was born to the president of Peru. His father would mooch off his wife's hard work and secretly do nothing at home. Unfortunately, Miguel was molested by his father and it wasn't revealed until his mother secretly installed a CCTV in her house to check on Miguel while she was at work where she saw what Miguel was going through. She placed their father behind bars and they would lead a happy life. Miguel, now a computer extraordinaire, joined a group of hacktivists called "Synonymous". He was able to identify the one who sexually harassed a young girl into committing suicide. Miguel feels strongly about murder and sexual harassment and is disturbed by both of them. He is often fearful after what his father did but tries to break out of his shell every once in a while Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Miguel In a cutscene of the first case of Grimmslaught, the player first meets Miguel after they unlock a tablet belonging to the victim. Miguel is startled when the player enters and drops his cellphone. He is embarrassed and informs that the victim received some odd messages from a mysterious account which he easily identifies. Rowan is happy about Miguel's discovery and refers to him as a "problematic child". Personal Life Miguel was born in Cusco, Peru. He lives alone in his apartment with a pet fish named Claudio. It is known that he used to work as a hacker for the notorious hacking group "Synonymous". Analyses As the Technical Expert of the Grimmslaught PD, Miguel has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time. Below is the list of analyses Miguel performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: To Kill a Mockingbird *Unlocked Tablet (09:00:00) *Voice Recorder (12:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Miguel to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimmslaught case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 2-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *Synonymous, an organization Miguel was previously affiliated with, is an obvious parody of Anonymous, a loosely associated international network of activist and hacktivist entities. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Tech Expert of the Grimmslaught Police Department, Miguel appears in every single case of Grimmslaught given the requirement of conducting technical analyses. Navigation Category:Characters of Grimmslaught Category:Grimmslaught PD Personnel